Let it Go Rewrites
by BedazzleDewdrops
Summary: I don't even know what to say...I think the title explains it already. XD
1. Let it be Released

**Howdy! We are both here today to post this most interesting post. XD As a side note, we did finish the last story we were working on if y'all want to check that out. It was glitching or whatever and doesn't show up on the "recently posted" list thang. Anyways, let's get to these _Let it Go_ rewrites! Next week or so we'll begin our next story, so stay tuned for that! Now, let's "Let it go!" (ignore the terribleness of that pun) :)**

* * *

 _Let It Be Released_

 _By: Zane Julien_

Atmospheric-water-vapor-frozen-in-ice-crystals-in-white-flakes-on-the-mountain-tonight

Not a footprint to be calculated

A kingdom of closing off

I can visually see I'm the king

Morro is howling like this swirling storm in my robotic parts

I tried to retain it but Ninjago knows I tried

Don't let them hold offices

Don't let them visually discern

Be the nindroid you were programmed to be

Shroud

Apathy

Don't let them calculate

Well now they calculated

Let it be released (x2)

Can't captivate it anymore

Let it be released (x2)

Turn away and harshly close the door

I have no strain

For what they speak from their voice boxes

Let the tempest pique on

The gelid never inconvenienced me anyway

It's strange how some mileage makes everything seem nugatory

And the trepidation that once dictated me

Can't take possession of me at all

It's time to observe what I can achieve

To quiz the maximum and puncture through

No ethical

No fallacious

No injunction for me

I'm autonomous

Let it be released (x2)

I am centered with Morro and the atmosphere

Let it be released (x2)

You'll never see me bleat

Here I stick

And here I'll remain

Let the tempest pique on

My true potential erupts into terra-ferma

My vital force is voluting in solidified fractals all circa me

And one notion crystallizes like an icy-destructive-wave-of-highly-compressed-air-spreading-outward-from-an-explosion

I'm never receding

The quondam is in the quondam

Let it be released (x2)

I'll incline with the shattering of the first light

Let it be released (x2)

That obedient nindroid is absent

Here I stick in the luminescence of 24 hours

Let the tempest pique on

The gelid never inconvenienced me anyway


	2. Let it BURN!

_Let It Burn_

 _By: Kai Smith_

Fire glows bright in the forest tonight

Not a trail to be found

A kingdom of flaming torches

And it looks like I'm the king

Fire blazes like this inferno inside

Couldn't keep it in

Ninjago knows I tried

Don't let Smoky Bear in

Don't let Smoky Bear see

Be the lawful citizen you were born to be

Hide

Don't touch

Don't let them remember

Well now they remember

Let it burn (x2)

Can't take these trees anymore

Let it burn (x2)

Turn away and incinerate the trees

I don't care what they're gonna think

Let the combustion scorch on

The heat never bothered me anyway

It's hilarious how smoke

Is easier to breathe than oxygen

The law that once controlled me

No longer applies

It's the moment to see what I can burn

To test the trees' heat resistance

No light

No darkness

No yin and yang for me

I'm on FFFYYYYAARREE!

Let it burn (x2)

I'm am one with the embers and smoke

Let it burn (x2)

You'll never see me extinguish

Here I burn and here I go up in smoke

Let the combustion scorch on

My true potential burns the trees all around

My heart shrinks into tiny flares that devour the forest

And one thought sparks with the force of an angry campfire

I'm never returning

The past is in the past

Let it burn (x2)

I'll rise like the great ball of fire in the sky

Let it burn (x2)

That good enough child is banished

Here I burn

In the forest fire

Let the combustion scorch on

The heat never bothered me anyway


	3. Let it QuAkE

**Yikes, my room is a mess! At least it has a roof, unlike that song. XP You know the song** _ **Happy**_ **by Pharrell Williams? Welp, my school's choir is singing it in our pops concert and I just can NOT get it out of my head! As if four months last year wasn't enough. *slams head on keyboard, back-spaces random keys that show up*** _ **Get it out, get it out, get this song out of my head! Sing anything else instead!**_ **Like this next song featuring Cole. XD Oo, and reviews! Thank you all so much; you're too kind! :)**

 **Guest: [(review from Case of the Missing Sausages) Hope you see this!] Thank you so much! Our first story really was a learning experience for us, but an amazing one at that! Yah, we kinda threw those OCs in there immediately; we just got so used to them. :) Oo! I also added really simple personality descriptions of them on our profile, if you want to check that out. ;)**

 **Loki God of Evil: We're gratified by your contemplative reviews! (Gotta love theasures dot com XD) And yas, Kai: Master of Wildfire. Has a ring to it. He'd better stay away from anything really flammable though; I see the disaster already… XD**

 **TheAmberShadow: We were legit looking up synonyms for every other word. :) And yes, Kai better look out; Smokey Bear sees all…XD Oo, and I think I saw that parody before! By that I mean the thumbnail. Ya know, maybe I should go watch it now…XP**

 **thestarslayer: While writing these we imagined each ninja singing theirs…I think I managed to choke on air when laughing. XD We made a lot of these up when we were on a sugar rush, hence the intriguing lyrics. XD**

* * *

 _Let It Quake_

 _By: Cole Bucket_

Earth shakes hard in the ground tonight

Not a person to be found

A land of destruction

And it looks like I'm the loner

The earth is vibrating like this depression inside

Couldn't keep it in

Ninjago knows I haven't tried

Don't let them come

Don't let them observe

Be the good dancer you were born to die

Look away

Don't express

Don't let them leave

Well now they left

Let it quake (x2)

Can't not don't won't

Let it quake (x2)

Turn away and crumble the door

I have no feelings for what they say

Let the earth quake on

The shaking never bothered me anyway

It Isn't funny how some birds flap their wings

And the people that once controlled me

Still are after meeeeee

It's occurring to see what I can break

To test the boundaries and bust through the wall

A right

A wrong

Many rules for me

I'm freezing to death

Let it quake (x2)

I'm a loner with the rocks

Let it quake (x2)

You'll never see my expressions

Here I freeze

And here I'm solid

Let the earth quake on

My true potential erupts though the earth's crust

My depression and anxiety condenses in the air

And one thought sends me in a dark hole of despair

Backwards going never I'm

The rock is in the box

Let it quake (x2)

I'll sink to the Mariana Trench

Let it quake (x2)

That energetic guy is dead

Here I freeze

In the darkness of night

Let the earth quake on

The shaking never bothered me anyway

* * *

 **Cole just got a whole lot more emo. XD**


	4. Let it Conduct!

**Yep, since we are hardcore Jaya shippers, we just had to turn this into a duet. XD**

* * *

 _Let It Conduct_

 _By: Jay Walker/Gordon and Nya Smith_

Jay: Lightning flashes in the sky tonight

Not a star to be seen

A city of storms and buildings

And it looks like we're invincible

The hurricane is raging like this kerfuffle inside

Couldn't hide from Kai

Heaven knows we tried

Don't let it fade

Don't let it die

Positive thinking

Keep it alive

Well now it's bursting with life

With life!

Let It conduct (x2)

Can't deny it anymore

Let It conduct (x2)

Turn away and slam the door in Kai's face

I don't care what he's going to say

Let the storm rage on

The ambivalence never bothered us anyway

Nya: It's funny how some hurricanes

Make everything feel fulfilling

And the uncertainty that once made me uncomfortable

Now doesn't bother me at all

It's time to see what we can do

To test Kai's patience and break though

No kerfuffle

No boundaries

No rules for us

We're free

Let It conduct (x2)

Lightning and water are one

Let It conduct (x2)

You'll never see regrets

Here we stand

And here we fly into the storm

Let the storm rage on!

Jay: Our true potentials have to do with storms

Nya: That is the lamest line I've ever heard

Jay: Whoever said I was good at coming up with songs?

Nya: Let's just forget it now

Both: The past is in the past!

Both: Let It conduct (x2)

And we'll rise like the coming storm

Let It conduct (x2)

That annoying fire ninja is gone

Here we stand

In the fury of the storm

Let the storm rage on!

The ambivalence never bothered us anyway

* * *

 **Kai- that overprotective brother who always gets in the way. XD**


	5. LET it SPOCK

**Late, once again! And again, because of track! But that was the last track event of the year, so now I should be able to keep up with posting now. Except…exams are coming…fast *looks over at study guides, hyperventilates* Anyways! I think this last song requires a bit of an explanation before going in to it. So, you know the Lloyd Lego minifigure, right? And if you look at his eyebrows, have you noticed how technically unnaturally shaped they are compared to the average human in real life? Oh, no?...(this is awkward…XD) They are legit shaped like Spock eyebrows! Kendra and I made this comparison a long time ago, and also noted how mad Lloyd always looks. Put these two this together and there you have it!—Spock-glare. And well, this song soon followed. XD Enjoy! And thank you all so much, I can't believe how many reviews we got! :)**

 **MMM: They don't care what he thinks. No one cares. XD Though, Kai better watch his back; you never know when the others will get too fed up and want to be rid of him… XP**

 **TheAmberShadow: Now that I think of it, imagining Cole dressed up like an emo person…*shudders with horror* Nope, he can't pull that off! XD And that conversational part was a result of us not knowing what to do for the "castle building" lines. But, as you said, it'll make it authentic! ;)**

 **Anonymous7: Glad we made you laugh! And, thanks! Our first fanfic definitely was a new kind of experience we won't forget! And there's still lots more coming… X)**

 **PixalatedNinjas: So do we. XD Yah, we just love picking on Kai. There's no real reason, except that it's really fun. Have to pick on at least one of them, am I right? XD XD XD**

* * *

 _Let It Spock_

 _By: Lloyd Garmadon_

The TV plays Star Trek tonight

Not a ninja to be awake.

A DVR full of movies

And it looks like

It's a marathon!

The Star Trek music is jammin'

Like this Spock glare I am doin'

Couldn't stop watching

The ninja know I tried.

Don't let it end

Don't let them interrupt

Be the fanboy you always have to be!

Hide the TV

Don't let them use it,

Because it's mine,

All MIIIINNNNNNE!

Let It Spock! (x2)

Can't stop watching anymore!

Let it Spock! (x2)

Turn away and lock the door!

I want to know

What's gonna happen next!

Will Spock die?

That question always bothered me anyway.

It's funny how some episodes

Sooth the soul!

And the episodes I couldn't watch

Are now in my age range!

It's time to see how much my eyes can take

To test the limits and watch it all

No breaks

No bedtime

No rules for me!

I'm a Trekkie!

Let It Spock! (x2)

I am one with the cyborgs and Vulcans!

Let It Spock! (x2)

You'll never see Spock die!

Here I watch it

Here I write fanfics!

Will Spock die?

My true potential is a Trekkie!

My eyes are glued to the wide-screen!

And one thought you couldn't watch them all at once!

I guess I proved them wrong,

One episode after the next!

Let It Spock! (x2)

And I'll do the Vulcan sign.

Let It Spock! (x2)

That annoying background person is gone!

Here I sit

And here I watch Star Trek.

Will Spock die?!

That question always bothered me anyway.

* * *

 **And there you go! Never knew Lloyd could be such a die-hard Star Trek fan, did you? XD And that's also the conclusion of this little series, I think, unless anything else crazy comes to our minds. XD Next week, fingers crossed, we'll officially start our next full fanfic! We'll be so happy if you could join the next adventure with that! So till next time, have an amazing, exquisite week! :)**


	6. Let Me Eat!

**But wait, there's more…XD**

* * *

 _Let Me Eat_

 _By: The Great Devourer_

Ss-ss-sshh-ss-ss-ss, ss-ss.

Ss-ss-sss-sss, ss-ss-sshhh!

Ss-ss-s-ss-s-ssssss-ss-ss,

Sshh-ss-ss-ss, ss-ss-ss.

SSSsss-sssss-ss-ss-ss-ss-ss-sssss-ss-s-ss-sssshhhh!

Ss-ss-ss-s-ssshhh, ss-ss-ss-ss-ssssssssssssssssssss!

Sss-ss-s-ss-ss-ss-ss-ss,

Ssshh-ssss-s-s-sss-s-s-s-s-ssss.

Sss-sss-s-ss, ss-ss-ss-ssssssshhhhh,

Ss-ss-ss-RRAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWRRRR!

( _Refrain_ )

Ssss-ss-RRAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWRRRR! (x2)

Sshh-ss-sss-s-ssss-sssssssssssssssssssssss!

Ssss-ss-RRAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWRRRR! (x2)

Sssss-ss-ss-ss-ssss-s-ssssssssshhhhhhh!

Ss sss sss ss sss'ss ssss-sss ss ssssss

Sss ss-ssss sss ss

Ss ss-sss sss-sss-sss ss ss-ss-ssss

Ssshh-ss-s-ss-ss-ss-ss,

Sss-ss-ss-ss-ss-sssssss.

Sshh-ss-ss-s-sss-ss-ss-ssss,

Sss-ss-s-ss-ss-sssshhhhhh!

Ss-ss-ss-ss-sss-s-ss-s,

Sss-ss-ss-ssh-ss-ss-ss-sssss!

Sshh-ss-ss-ss-ss-ssss-s-ssss,

Sshh-ss-ss-sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!

Ssss-ss-RRAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWRRRR! (x2)

Sshh-ss-sss-s-ssss-sssssssssssssssssssssss!

Ssss-ss-RRAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWRRRR! (x2)

Sssss-ss-ss-ss-ssss-s-ssssssssshhhhhhh!

Ss sss sss ss sss'ss ssss-sss ss ssssss

Sss ss-ssss sss ss…

Ssss-ss-ss-sss-s-s-ss-ss-ss-ss-ss-sssssshhhh!

Ssss-ss-ss-sss-s-s-s-ss-ss-ss-ss-ss-ss-sssshhhhh!

Ssss-ss-ss-sss-s-s-s-ss-ss-ss-ss-sssssshhh!

Sss-ss-ss-ss-s-sss,

Sss-ss-s-ss-ss-sssssssssssssssssss!

Ssss-ss-RRAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWRRRR! (x2)

Sshh-ss-sss-s-ssss-sssssssssssssssssssssss!

Ssss-ss-RRAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWRRRR! (x2)

Sssss-ss-ss-ss-ssss-s-ssssssssshhhhhhh!

Ss sss sss ss sss'ss ssss-sss ss ssssss

Sss ss-ssss sss ss

Ss-ss-ss-ss-RRAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWRRRR!

Ss ss-sss sss-sss-sss ss ss-ss-ssss.

* * *

 **Yes, that just happened. Turns out, this was a lot harder to write than it looks, timing out those 'sss'es and all that. XD A thanks to Johnathen for this suggestion; you asked for it, bruh! XD Sorry about the wait; our other story, The Tale of the Wild Roundup, was taking up a lot of time. But hopefully we can keep up doing both of these! ;) So stay tuned...XD**


	7. Get ME out

**We're back! Again! Makin' up for lost time! XD On a rooolll today!**

 **Johnathen: Why, thank you! We have quite a few more rewrites planned, so ya never know…XD**

* * *

 _Get Me Out_

 _By: PIXAL Borg_

The gears spin rapidly inside Zane's head tonight,

Not a physical thing to be sensed.

A world of ones and zeros,

And it looks like, I'm a stimulation.

The wires are sparking like the energy in Zane's system.

Can't see him face-to-face,

Since I'm stuck in his "brain".

Let me out, let me be me,

And see what I was programmed to see

Escape,

Leave,

Let me be released,

But I'm still not released!

Get me out (x2)

You can't contain me anymore…(said) _Zane!_

Get me out (x2)

I wish I had physical abilities!

I really want,

To break through this wall-that-is-Zane's-head!

But I'm too nice,

This program to obey the law always inconvenienced me anyway.

It's funny how some calculations,

Changed my whole opinion on everything.

And the gears that once restrained me…

Still restrain me!

It is the approximated time

To test Zane's limits and become my own physical attribute!

No ethical,

No fallacious,

No injunction for me,

I WILL be free!

Get me out (x2)

I am no longer _that_ compatible with Zane.

Get me out (x2)

You will see me on screen again!

I don't heed

What measures I will have to take.

I want my body back!

My energy surrounds the molecules needed for my construction!

My vital force will pollute the breathing space!

And one thought it would be challenging to achieve my goals!

But I will prove them wrong;

I'm taking over Zaaaaaaaaannnnneee!

Get me out (x2)

And I'll rise up like the mythical-bird-that-is-the-phoenix!

Get me out (x2)

That PIXAL you knew is back!

Here I'll build

In the form of Zane!

I'm no longer NNNIIICCCCCEEEE!

I always wanted world domination anyway.

* * *

 **Never saw this side of PIXAL, did y'all? XD Being trapped in someone's head can sure drive one cray-cray!**


	8. Let Us Coooook!

_**It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas!**_ **XD I can smell Christmas break! It's comin', it's comin'! Very slowly, it's comin'! And with it, much wanted sleep! Honestly, I'm struggling to keep my eyes open right now. But here's yet another Let it Go parody! Let's take a moment to focus on a character we see far too little of… Skylor Storm! (Explanation of last name provided after song :-D)**

 **Johnathen: Haha yas, it started out simple and as Kendra and I wrote it it just...got...dark, and morbid, and yah. I lot of our stories tend to do that. XD And duly noted, bruh!**

 **Bill cypher: Yes, yes I can. Ahem *clearing throat dramatically* The Great Devourer said...it was just "Let me eat" over and over again. With roars of anger and hunger. XD**

* * *

 _Let Us Cook_

 _By: Skylor Storm_

The lights turn on in the kitchen tonight,

Not a customer to be seen.

I open up the drawers and…

Start, co-o-oking!

It's time to prepare

A decadent meal

To please the customers

And make money.

Don't let them in,

Their own ki-i-tchen!

It's less profit for me!

Just say they'll burn their hands

If they don't buy my noodles,

So they buy my noodles!

Let us cook! (x2)

Can't take losing customers anymore.

Let us cook! (x2)

Open the door of possibilities!

I don't know,

What to expect from their cooking skills.

Let the customers come in,

Overtime never bothered me anyway.

It's funny how some money earned,

Makes me swell with pride.

And the bank account that was once empty,

Isn't anymore!

It's time to see

How many noodles I can make,

To feed these grumpy people

And take away their angriness.

No breaks

No sleep

No free time for me,

*Glares at Kai* I'm working!

Let us cook! (x2)

I'm unified with the noodles and kitchen,

Let us cook! (x2)

You'll never see me sweat!

Here I'll stir,

And here I'll fry food,

Let the customers come in…

My noodles fill the kitchen with their delicious smells!

I should get a candle sce-e-ented like this!

I think I just found a new business opportunity!

I'm closing up the shop,

I have a new idea!

Let us make candles! (x2)

And I'll become a millionaire!

Let us make candles! (x2)

It shouldn't be hard to find an investor!

Here I rise,

In the business world.

Let the customers come in,

Overtime never bothered me anyway.

* * *

 **Plot twist! XD And as for the last name Storm, well that came from an old show Kendra and I had on this one time that had this superhero girl named Skylar Storm. She had this cheesy catch phrase of "There's a storm coming: Skylar Storm!" So when we had to come up with a last name for Skylor…well, that stuck. :)**


	9. LET me FARM!

**It's better without an explanation. XD**

* * *

 _Let Me Farm_

 _By: Wu Garmadon_

The sun rises above the crops this morn,

Many cows to be heard.

There are pigs to be fed,

And chickens, to be killed.

A farm for making sausages,

And sometimes even tea.

The goats are bleating like this hunger I have inside,

Couldn't resist a sausage,

They know I didn't try.

Hide from Kai

He's on his way

Look, I can hide in the barn over there!

Lock the gates,

Don't let him coooome,

Well now he caaaaame!

Let me farm! (x2)

It's mystery, it's essence, it's truuuuuth! *holds up cabbage*

Let me farm! (x2)

Turn away and slam the door in Kai's face!

I don't understand,

Anything he does.

It's time to harvest the pigs,

Then I can make yummy sausages.

It's funny how distance from Kai,

Makes me feel better!

And all the ninja together,

Give me a headache!

It's time for me

To start planning vacation,

And later a retirement plan.

No Jay,

No… *tries to think of the name* …Cole?

No ninja for me,

I'm FREEEEEEEE!

Let me farm! (x2)

I am one with the sausages and tea.

Let me farm! (x2)

You'll never see the goats lie.

Here I'll farm,

Here I don't actually grow cabbage.

It's time to harvest the pigs…

My corn erupts from the ground's surface!

My desire for sausages roars inside of me!

And one thought I'd enjoy teaching ninja!

Let's just forget it now,

I'd rather own a farm!

Let me farm! (x2)

And I'll rise like the sun in the morning!

Let me farm! (x2)

That Sensei you knew is now a farmer!

Here I'll prepare,

My own sausage feast!

It's time to harvest the pigs,

Then I can make yummy sausages!

* * *

 **If anyone gets that "Its mystery, its essence, its truth!" quote, you deserve five of each cookie and waffle! XD (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (#) (#) (#) (#) (#) And an extra cookie if one crumbles- (::)**


	10. Let us Learn

_**Hello, hello! My, my, my, what have we here? What a surprise, what a surprise!**_ **It has been a while, has it not? We've had this rewrite ready to be posted for a while, but um, Resi here has no sense of time management during the school year. XD Kinda unfortunate that a rewrite titled "Let us Learn" is posted while everyone is on summer vacation. Perfect ironic timing!**

 **YinYangBroandSis: Thank you so much! And yas, when we came up with that line it was like discovering the secret to the perfect chocolate chip cookie, the whole rewrite sprung from there!**

 **MorroAndJaylynn: Thank yooou! Wu as Olaf sounds hysterical! :'D I know playing around with character personalities is our specialty since it's so fun to do! Especially when it's something crazy and random. XD**

 **xxXTheySayI'mEvilXxx: Yaasss, Mighty Med fans, UNITE! XD And thanks so much!**

 **Johnathen: Thanks! And thanks for all the suggestions! XD Possibly, possibly; there's so many characters on our list and hopefully we'll make the time to create them all!**

 **Candaru: Painfully hilarious is what we do best! XD And yah, we categorized this under poetry but in all honesty, we're not poets and we know it. :'D Just us randomly ruining one of Disney's greatest songs over and over again. XD And thank yooou!**

 **skylor chan: That so sounds like something I would do…have done…:'D The greatest things are the weirdly funny things that other people don't get! XD**

* * *

 _Let Us Learn_

 _By: Misako Garmadon_

 _A-B-C-D_

 _E-F-G._

 _H-I-J_

 _K-L,_

 _M-N-O-P._

 _Q-R-S-T-U-V,_

 _W-X-Y, and Z._

Don't fall asleep, look at the board

At these letters that will dictate your life!

Sit still and listen, there's much you don't know,

But now you'll know!

Let us learn (x2)

I just sang the alphabet.

Let us learn (x2)

Gather 'round, my young students!

I know you're dumb

And you have so much to learn

Let us start now…

Learning never bothered anyone anyway.

It's funny how some books

Are bigger than they seem.

And the phobia bothering each of you

Won't bother you anymore!

It's time to see

What we can learn

From the text books if we study.

No complaints,

No paper airplanes,

No disrespect to me,

It's time to settle down!

Let us learn (x2)

We are one with the classroom and desks.

Let us learn (x2)

I better not see you cry!

Here I'll sit,

At the teacher's desk.

I'll grade your papers…

My computer sizzles with all the grades I'm putting in,

And there are still more papers to be printed off!

And one thought this would be a simple job!

Let's just keep going now,

The school year has just begun!

Let us learn (x2)

And I'll teach you like a boss!

*puts on shades, crosses arms*

Let us learn (x2)

I sent the annoying kid to the principal!

Here I sit,

In a desk made of plastic.

Let us start now…

Learning never bothered anyone anyway!

* * *

 **Don't you wish Misako was your teacher? XD**


	11. Let's Steal!

**Hellooooooooo, fam! How's it goin'? We have yet another rewrite with randomly thrown in references galore—hope y'all enjoy! (I have no idea why I'm using "y'all" so much, must be a result of that other western story of ours :'D)**

 **Bookkeeper2004: Thanks, y'all! These parody songs are da best to write; they're so much easier than the other stories we're working on. :'D**

 **Johnathen: Yep, there's definitely a lot more characters in store! Though newer ones would be hard, I personally only saw one episode of season eight :'D**

 **Masters of Fire and Amber: Thank you so much! These are so fun to write, and we're glad to see all the laughs and positive feedback!**

 **MorroAndJaylynn: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssss, thanks, fam! XD XD XD**

* * *

 _Let's Steal!_

 _By: Ronin Shadow_

Shops are all closed on the streets tonight,

Not a person to be seen.

The lights have dimmed with the darkness

And it looks like…I'mma steal!

The winds are howling, I hope Soul Archer ain't here,

Cause I made a bet, and my bet was wrong.

Throughout the show, I have many sides

But tonight, my robberyness can't hide!

Steal, don't yield,

Don't get caught,

And I will nooottttt!

Let's steal (x2)

There's so many valuables!

Let's steal (x2)

It's like my own Mission Impossible!

It's just me and REX on this Laketown-rip-off!

Let the thievery begin,

The guilt never bothered me anyway!

It's funny how some love triangles are hard to predict.

And the bet I made on Gale,

Was too much money!

Now I need to steal back some change,

Cause I don't have any bucks.

No police,

No jail,

No bets with Soul Archer for me!

At least not yetttttt!

Let's steal (x2)

We've got this, REX and I!

Let's steal (x2)

You can bet that I won't die!

Here I rob all these pricey stores.

Let the thievery begin…

My lasers cut through the store's window glass!

And then I burst into the building and steal all their cash!

And one thought this could be my last!

I'm never retreating,

I still want more stuff!

Let's steal (x2)

And I'll make up for all my lost bets!

Let's steal (x2)

That broke dude's now rich!

Here I fly,

From inside of REX.

Let the thievery begin,

Peeta always bothered me anyway.

* * *

 **DISCAIMER: WE AT BEDAZZLEDEWDROPS DO NOT ENCOURAGE THE FOLLOWING ACTIONS OF THEFT, VANDALISM, OR PLACING BETS ON CLEARLY WON LOVE TRIANGLES. ALL MENTIONS OF SUCH ACTIONS ARE FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY, AND WE ARE NOT TO BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR THE UNDERTAKING OF SUCH CRIMES.**


End file.
